Rut
by DragonKirby
Summary: Aftermath of a party at Aoi's house. Truth or Dare can get pretty trippy. Bronze Pair, major smut.


_We're alive!_

_Everything bold is Kirby's. Everything not bold is Drago's._

* * *

><p>"<strong>Great party, Kentarou. I'm completely 'beat' from the music." Davide laughed, his arm around Kurobane's neck for support. He still had enough energy to make a bad pun, but he was still fairly exhausted from the night's events.<strong>

Bane, with his customary bluntness, hit him over the head and sighed. "Enough, it's too late for that. Let's just go home, hm?"

**He nodded and waved goodbye to Kentarou, leaning on the other as he walked down the street. "We're going to have a good sleep tonight." He smiled.**

"Not likely, it's already midnight..." Bane nudged the door open with his foot and dragged the both of them in, kicking it shut behind them.

"**What does that have to do with anything?" He looked at him, befuddled. "We can sleep in tomorrow with nice dreams behind us."**

"I guess." Bane dropped Davide on his bed and took a look at him. Somehow, during the night, both had been forced into animal costumes—Davide a tiger and himself a wolf. All that remained of those now were the tails and ears. Bane sighed—he supposed he'd have to drop by Kentarou's tomorrow to return them.

**The redhead closed his eyes. "Truth or Dare is one hell of a game, huh?" he laughed, running a hand through his curly locks and bumping into the tiger-ear headband he had almost completely forgotten about.**

"No kidding. Poor Saeki." Bane chuckled and sat on the bed next to his kouhai.

"**He had it worse than us, huh?" He noticed the bushy wolf tail wrapped around Bane's waist and gently twirled the tip around his finger.**

"Without a doubt. I've never seen him so red before." Bane noticed Davide playing with his tail. He yanked gently on the tiger tail the redhead was wearing in playful retaliation.

**Davide laughed and pulled his waist away, withdrawing the tail gently out of his hand. "I wonder where Kentarou got these... I want to keep them."**

"You can ask him tomorrow." Just as he was about to lay down, he noticed a mark under the redhead's eye. Curious, he turned Davide to face him and eyed the two stripes, one under either eye. "Huh. You really do look like a tiger."

"**What?" Clearly, he did not recall the stripes on his cheeks. He looked at the raven-hair curiously.**

Bane furrowed his brow and pulled the boy into the bathroom, flicking the light on low and facing Davide with the mirror. "You have stripes under your eyes. You look kinda tiger-ish with them."

"**Huh, I don't remember getting those." He turned to face Bane again. "Do you like tigers?"**

"Uh... I guess?"

**He smirked and headed back into the bedroom. "You sound uncertain~"**

"The question was random and I'd never thought about that type of thing before." Bane shook his head and turned out the bathroom light.

"**Let me rephrase, then. Do you think tigers are sexy animals?" He stood upright, body curved at just the right places to make himself look enticing, then smirked.**

"Depends on who the 'tiger' is." Bane's lips quirked into a smile.

"**You're a sexy wolf too," he stated shamelessly. He turned his back and dug in the drawers.**

"Thank you. Might I ask what you're looking for?" He ambled over and hopped on the bed, looking over his kouhai's shoulder.

**He placed a black body paint jar in the older one's hand, pulling out gray and white ones shortly afterward. "This would make an interesting roleplay." Davide snorted softly.**

"Intriguing... got any orange?"

**He ran through a second time and managed to find the orange jar for him. Davide put the colors he chose aside and decided to let Bane paint him first.**

The older boy took up the sponge brush and coated Davide's front from neck to waist with white paint. A ring of orange stretched the outline of the white and down to mid-thigh, like a strange illness. As an afterthought, he put blotches of orange around the boy's forearms. Selecting a smaller brush, he painted stripes at various intervals and reinforced the ones under his eyes. A few tufts of white and black later and he looked like a strange human-tiger hybrid. He shivered—it was strangely hot.

"**Don't you think you went a little... 'wild' with me?" he snorted. He grabbed the colors he chose, picked up a different brush, and painted a white, mane-like chest over the other's torso. The strokes were quick and vibrant. Davide picked up the grey for highlight. It zigzagged down his abdomen and thighs with a touch of white at the end. Beautiful, just like a wolf, he admired.**

"A little, perhaps. It might be the caffeine." He grinned, wishing at the back of his mind that he'd had a set of fangs to complete the effect. Oh well.

"**Mm, you had like three Dr. Peppers." He smiled, making sure the jars were closed before dropping them back into the drawer. He climbed atop his new masterpiece, gazing lustfully down at the other. "I'm glad it wasn't Mountain Dew; I'd never be able to tame you~"**

Bane decided not to hit him. Instead, he leaned up and bit his throat gently, arm curving around Davide's back. **He moaned softly, gently moving his hands over the paint-dried body and toying with the fleshy buds. **The older boy growled low in his throat, moving down to his collarbone and nipping at the skin through the paint. **Davide leaned down and drew his tongue over the shell of his ear. One hand departed and skimmed his chest. **Bane tilted his head slightly to the right so Davide could get to him easier. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched the tiger grin. Bane moved his hands across Davide's chest, tracing down the paint and stripes.

"**Are you going to spend the night marking me as yours, or are you going to kiss me already?" he whispered seductively into the ear he was licking.**

"Enough wolf puns," he growled lightly, pulling Davide back by his hair and crashing their lips together. He nipped at the lower one, gaining entrance by it, and slipped his tongue inside. **He happily complied and allowed him in, biting the other's tongue gently. Davide's hands moved further down and felt the outlined muscles on his stomach. **Bane arched away from the tickling touch, which only served to push him farther into his kouhai's hands. His hands stopped just above the curve of the boy's hips, running his thumbs along twin stripes.

"**Mm... Bane..." he whispered encouragingly, lightly suckling on his tongue. He lowered his hands as well, just barely touching over the grey-daubed arousal. **The older boy keened quietly at the touch, hands falling to rest just below his navel. His nails bit the soft skin lightly. **He shivered slightly and trickled his fingers down the length. Two could play the teasing game. **Bane moaned softly, pressing his hips up to Davide's hands. He dragged his nails down the boy's inner thighs, just light enough to be torturous.

**He bit Bane's tongue in accidental retaliation, toying with the tip. **Bane jerked away from the kiss, a soft noise of pain coming from his mouth. He opened his mouth to reprimand him; nothing came out but a reedy whine. He reflexively bucked into Davide's hand. **Davide absolutely adored the scowl on his sempai's face. Obediently, he took the length in his hand and gently squeezed, pumping lightly. **

A strangled groan tore from Bane's throat; he bent up towards Davide and clawed at his shoulders, holding onto him. Bane bit his neck, leaving a scattered trail up his jaw. **The redhead moaned, moving his other hand up to Bane's head and cradling him against his throat. He leaned his head back and tugged again. **He choked and wrapped his arms about Davide's orange-black-streaked back, chests brushing and sending heat through their bodies. He slipped his hand down and over the hard flesh that awaited his warded touch, coiling his fingers about it. **Davide gasped softly and accidentally tightened his grip a bit too much. He made up for it with feather-light strokes and a gentle kiss. Any second now, the throbbing flesh would burst into his hand. **Bane ground his teeth, curling up and into himself while he tried not to scream. His essence stained the other's palm, and he realized his nails were dug into Davide's body, deep. He eased up, stroking a single finger over all the lingering crescent-shaped marks.

**He quickly lapped up the white to keep himself pacified from the cuts in his shoulder. When his hand was clean, he still felt their sting. "Did you draw blood?"**

"I don't think so." Bane flicked his tongue over the small wounds, drawing his hand up the boy's length. **Davide gasped softly and bucked his waist further into the hand.**

Bane licked across the plane of orange and skin-toned flesh, threading his free hand into the red-peach curls behind the tiger's ears. His other hand tightened its grip slightly, thumb running smoothly against the tip.

**His breathing soon began to waver. "Tease," he trembled slightly, running his hands along Bane's sides.**

"You started this," he reminded, licking down the little flecks of missed white and black on Davide's chest, resting at his stomach, breath sweeping across his navel. **He whimpered softly and tried to remind the raven-haired boy that he was holding something precious. He twisted his fingers in the soft, black hair below him. **Bane lashed his tongue at the tip, hand disappearing and reappearing at Davide's back.

"**Ahhnn... Bane..." He throbbed painfully, flinching. "I'm going to..."**

"Roar then, little tiger," he taunted, closing his mouth around the hot body. His tongue slithered across everything he could reach.

**He obeyed as he approached his limit. Davide threw back his head and moaned loudly as he released into Bane's waiting mouth, panting in the afterglow.**The older boy licked his lips clean and swallowed, sliding up to Davide's cheek and pecking the stripe.

**He held Bane's cheek affectionately and brought their lips into another passionate kiss. Davide ran his hand down the sleek curves of the senior's body again, tracing slowly to get him burning again.**Bane pulled away and rested his head in the crook of his kouhai's neck, making soft growling noises almost unintentionally. The calloused fingertips, further roughened by the paint, skimmed across him and left goosebumps in their wake.

**The redhead smirked and ghosted his fingertips over the wolf's right nipple. "I wonder what this stray puppy wants~" he said, highly aroused by the soft growls purring against his neck. The other hand traced back down the lines of his stomach, stopping just above the navel.**He growled again, nipping at the orange neck. Fire burned in his veins; he pushed Davide back on the bed and climbed atop him, grinning.

"**A tiger is bigger than a wolf, Bane... I want to take you tonight." He pouted, almost seductively.**

"But you're a young tiger and I'm a fully grown wolf," he teased. "Okay, just this once."

**Davide gently pushed him back and hovered above him. He leaned down, lips beside the other's ear, and whispered in his sexiest voice, "You're still going on about age difference~?"**

"Yes," he said, the hair on his neck and spine rising. He'd never heard THAT tone before, and he loved it. Bane propped himself up on an elbow and touched Davide's throat with his lips, rumbling in his throat.

"**It isn't going to matter as long as we're in the same bedroom." He licked over the shell. Middle school, high school, or college—nothing would keep the Bronze Pair separated in his eyes. His hand lightly slid down the new arousal.**

"That's downright romantic," he said, humor apparent in his tone. He shuddered at the teasing touch, looping his arms around the redhead's neck.

**Davide chuckled and kissed his cheek, wrapping his hand about the hard flesh. "You agree, don't you?"**

"Hmm... yes..." he breathed, eyes closing.

"**I won't let you break us apart," he purred, kissing Bane again. "Do you want lube, or do you mind if I go wild~?"**

"I want to be able to walk tomorrow, and as this is your first time on top..." Bane nipped his neck and reached over in the nightstand drawer, rustling around and drawing out the bottle, passing it to the tiger.

"**I want to top more..." He pouted and reluctantly took the bottle. He coated his fingers and slipped one in to begin stretching him out, having memorized the motions by heart.**

Bane squirmed—it didn't hurt, but it was uncomfortable. "Maybe, Davide."

"**Don't tell me maybe, that always means never with you." He looked deep into his senior's eyes, inserting the second finger.**

He bit his lip, wriggling slightly. "Not always, don't exaggerate."

"**Then, can I take you more often?" **

Bane gasped audibly when the third entered him. Now it was painful, and he was not fond of it. "Agh... maybe. I don't know..."

**He splayed the entrance slowly, teasing the tip again with his hand. Upperclassmen could be so mean sometimes...**The other bucked slightly, teeth grit together. He felt a moan working its way up into his throat; when Davide brushed against his walls; he released it, falling back.

"**Now behave, 'old man'," he teased, slicking himself down. Davide pressed inside him, leaning down to bite and suckle Bane's neck as he began a smooth motion.**

"Now you're doing the age difference thing—ahh!" He cut off the observation in a short cry of pain, nails scraping at the paint on Davide's back. That hurt, that HURT, he thought, eyes clenched tightly shut.

"**Payback for undermining me," he hushed lovingly, picking up his pace gradually and slowly. When Davide had marked a lovely red spot on the other's throat, he moved his lips up and pacified him with a gentle but passionate kiss.**

Bane eagerly accepted it—anything to distract himself from that pain. It was starting to hurt less, but a residual sting remained and sharp bolts came up from time to time. Bane wrapped his legs around Davide's back, feeling the paint start to smear with sweat and come off on his fingers.

**Davide nipped his tongue and moved faster. He absolutely loved the burning sensation their bodies created. He too noticed the eroding paint, orange and grey mixing on their chests.**

His kouhai was relentless, and he could barely feel any pain at all now. He arched his back and clutched Davide's shoulders feverishly, soft pleasured noises coming from the back of his throat. **Davide relished in each one, rhythm moving harder and faster now. He slid his hands around Bane's back and braced his body against his own, closer than they were before. They broke for air; Davide craned his head back as his seed spilled into the other's body and partly on the sheets around them.**

Bane bit his lip hard, a high whine issuing from his body. Every muscle was bunched in anticipation, his mind blanked out. He blinked the stars from his eyes and gazed up at the boy with the tiger's face, smiling down at him.

**Davide slid out and laid on top of the other, expression far from sleepy—but he was definitely worn out. "See? Not so bad. You liked it, didn't you?"**

"Mm... it wasn't as bad as I expected it to be," he conceded.

"**So will you let me top more now?"**

"Maybe." He smirked.

**He chuckled defeatedly and kissed him again, about to settle down to sleep when the phone rang on his nightstand. Puzzled, he picked it up. "Hello?" He was silent for a bit, then burst into laughter. "We'll give them back in a couple of days. We got a bit... 'wild' after the party." He hung up and beamed mischievously at Bane. "Our tails... they're covered in paint..."**

"Well, we'll wash them along with the sheets tomorrow, I guess. That was Aoi, right?"

"**Yeah. He said he needed them for the school play. But calling this late at night?" Davide was just giddy at their captain's 'blonde moment'. If only it were that Fudomine captain, the pun would leave Davide restless. "He needs to have more parties, don't you think?"**

"Cut him some slack, he's younger than us." Bane chuckled. "And, considering the outcome of this party, yes, I do think he should have more."

**Davide laughed and kissed him lightly, a quick tussle of tongues before parting. "I'm glad you agree, you sexy wolf~"**

He growled playfully, smiling. "Silly tiger."

**One kiss more and he nestled his head in the crook of Bane's neck, chuckling lightly as the last of his energy faded. "Alright, I'll behave now, I promise. I'll be seeing you in the shower tomorrow morning~" he flirted, purring with a soft yawn.**

"Mm. Goodnight," he slurred, closing his eyes and sinking deep into sleep.

* * *

><p><em>Beh. I don't know. We just like body paint. And seme!Davide.<em>


End file.
